Fragancias naturales
by Zhang96
Summary: Las pequeñas casualidades que involucraban a ambos, provocaron que conocieran más del otro sin haberlo deseado. Enamorándose de los olores, que acompañaban esos momento. Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".
1. Caramelos de regaliz

**Disclaimer's incluidos.**

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, es emocionante como ya pudieron leer esta historia participa en __**el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".**_ _Mi primer concurso dentro del fandom de Harry Potter_

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en fanfiction, es prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Fragancias Naturales-<strong>

Capítulo 1. Caramelos de regaliz

"_Sólo se ve bien con el corazón; lo esencial es invisible para los ojos."—Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, al llegar a la puerta. Observando los escaparates llenos de dulces, miró a ambos lados antes de entrar por completo a _Honeydukes,_ hacía mucho estaba esperando las visitas ocasionales que hacían a Hogsmeade para poder ir a la tienda, al ser víctima de unos antojos que tenían involucrados, unos _caramelos de regaliz_. A tal punto, que parecía oler solo eso desde hace unos días.

Caminó entre los escaparates, percibiendo las fregancias dulces que desprendía cada rincón de la tienda. Un pequeño paraíso, para los niños y amantes de los caramelos. Aunque ella también se podía incluir ahí, pero se debía mantener como un secreto ¿Quién creería que Hermione Granger, amaba las cosas que destruían sus dientes? Cuando sus padres, eran dentistas.

Llegando hasta la parte más alejada de la puerta, abrió la boca un par de veces sin poder creer, que _Draco Malfoy_ estaba ahí, solo, mirando a ambos lados antes de estirar su brazo y tomar un paquete. Haciéndola sonreír.

—Malfoy—saludó caminando junto al mencionando quién le miraba con un poco de asombro, cambiando inmediatamente la expresión, escondiendo la bolsa detrás de él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?

—Lo mismo que tú—.Contestó sin poder borrar la sonrisa en el rostro, así que a Malfoy también le gustaban esos dulces. Raramente, encontraba a alguien con gustos similares. Y sinceramente, le sorprendía de sobre manera que el rubio fuera uno de esas personas.

—No te importa, mejor me voy. El aire comenzó a volverse desagradable—esquivó la pregunta, alejándose de ella, no sin antes dejar en uno de barriles la bolsa de caramelos que había tomado. Ensanchando más su sonrisa, estiró su brazo para tomar dos paquetes de regaliz y pagarlos. Ignorando el comentario anterior, ya que sabía, era la reacción que tenía por haber descubierto su pequeño secreto.

Agradeció a la mujer y salió de la tienda, buscando con la mirada una cabellera rubia. Justo a unas tiendas de ella, estaba parada mirando el enorme escaparate, viendo de reojo si ya había salido para volver a ingresar. Sin olvidar lo sucedido, llegó a su lado llamándole.

—_Draco._

—Granger, ¿quién te ha dado permiso para decir mi nombre de pila? Además a qué vienes…

Interrumpió al joven Malfoy, depositando una de las dos bolsas de _caramelos de regaliz_ en sus manos. Regalándole una sonrisa de complicidad, vio como la observaba confuso por la acción. Había dejado a Draco Malfoy sin palabras. Giró para marcharse, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta por parte de él, después de todo; ya iba siendo hora de volver a Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, gracias por leer._

_Espero les haya gustado este la primera parte del three-shot. La verdad no sabía que escribir por el olor, que corresponde a __**regaliz**__, espero haya acertado de alguna manera. _

_Cuídense _


	2. Las sensaciones del bosque

**Disclaimer's incluidos.**

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, es emocionante como ya pudieron leer esta historia participa en __**el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".**_ _Mi primer concurso dentro del fandom de Harry Potter_

_Este fanfic está disponible en fanfiction, es prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Fragancias Naturales-<strong>

Capítulo 2. Las sensaciones del bosque

"_El amor es como el fuego; suelen ver antes el humo los que están fuera, que las llamas los que están dentro."—Jacinto Benavente_

.

.

.

Necesitaba silencio y tranquilidad en esos momentos, mientras sentía todo su cuerpo tensarse al recordar la misión que se le había asignado, su manos temblaban de manera ligera _¿Sería capaz?_ Se preguntó como tantas veces, siguiendo el olor del bosque que parecía llamarlo a cada paso que daba.

Desajustando un poco la corbata, causando que su respiración se aligerara un poco; al igual que cada paso que le llevaba al bosque prohibido. A pesar de las tantas advertencias por los maestros, junto a las miradas de reproche y ansiedad que lanzaban los otros miembros de su casa; salió de la sala común atravesando el castillo. Mientras los últimos rayos de sol rozaban su piel.

Perdiéndose entre la espesura del bosque, se adentró cada vez más recostándose contra un enorme árbol. Se deslizo hasta el suelo cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la tranquilidad que inundaba lentamente su anatomía. Aflojando sus manos las cuales se encontraban cerradas en forma de puño, tomó sus cabellos y gritó. Ignorando una mirada entre los árboles, se relajó mirando los últimos rayos de sol que desaparecían. Dando paso a las estrellas. Murmurando un par de maldiciones, recogió sus piernas apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas, pensando cuánto envidia por momentos a ese molesto trío.

Carecían de obligaciones ridículas, teniendo la oportunidad de elegir y defenderse. Sin temores que se presentaban a cada momento en su cabeza, siendo capaces de reír y vivir una vida como adolecentes. Podían erguir su cabeza, diciendo que nunca torturaron ni mataron a nadie. Vistos como valientes guerreros, cuando en realidad, no habían presenciado un verdadero sacrificio.

— ¿Quién esta ahí?—se levantó presurosamente, tomando la varita del bolsillo. Apuntando frente a él.

—Malfoy—escuchó en respuesta, reconociendo la voz.

—Granger—susurró, frunciendo el ceño— ¿No deberías, estar en la biblioteca?

— ¿Y tú en las mazmorras?—contraatacó, acercándose hasta él. Dándose cuenta de que el aspecto prolijeo, había desaparecido.

—Lárgate y déjame solo. No estoy de humor, Granger.

Terminó ignorando la mirada de la castaña, girando sobre sus talones se volvió a recostar contra el árbol. Tratando de imaginar, lo que sería de él si su padre no lo apreciara en la creencia de la sangre; deseaba conocer un poco de la paz que vivía todo el mundo, día a día sin estar plenamente consciente de que una guerra se avecinaba sobre ellos.

—Todos tenemos opciones, _Draco_—murmuró la castaña, sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Acaso te has vuelto sorda?, ¿Qué haces aquí?—escupió con cierto enojo.

—Lo mismo que tú. Pensar. Por eso te digo, todos tenemos opciones_ Draco _y sinceramente, yo estoy más temerosa.

—Primero: ¿Quién te crees para llamarme por mi nombre de pila? Segundo, te estás tomando demasiado a la ligera esta situación. Podría matarte aquí y nadie sabría quien lo hizo. Además de eso, debo mencionar que hablas como si me conocieras, y por eso tengo el placer de marcarte el gran error que haces, Granger—siseo molesto, mirando a la chica que se encogía de hombros sin moverse del lugar.

Formando un pequeño silencio, antes de que Hermione volviera a hablar.

—No soy participe de los rumores, sin embargo, tampoco creo que sean del todos errados ¿sabes? Tu actitud lo dice todo, pareces cansado ¿lo estás? Yo soy hija de muggles, Malfoy. Y sabes tan bien como yo, que una guerra esta sobre nuestras cabezas—comenzó, levantándose del lugar sacudiendo las hojas que habían sobre la falda—Y sinceramente, solo trato de ser amable. Cualquier persona notaría, que en estos momentos necesitas de un apoyo moral y seguramente, los de tu casa no lo otorgan ¿verdad? Cómo sea, ya me voy. Sólo espero, que recuerdes que todos tenemos opciones. Adiós.

Se despidió al mismo tiempo, que él la tomaba del brazo para detenerla y girarla, haciendo que el viento llevará un poco de su fragancia a las fosas nasales, olía al bosque. Al igual que cada unos de sus movimientos fluidos, marcando un tranquilidad aterradora para las palabras que le había mencionado.

— ¿Por qué estás tan calmada?—se atrevió a preguntar después de unos minutos, sin dejar su brazo.

—Yo ya hice mi elección. Y aunque por momento tenga miedos, lo trató de superar reconfortándome en el hecho de que todo saldrá bien—contestó, mientras él aflojaba un poco. La envidaba, quería esa valentía Gryffindor que parecía sofocarla a ella, sin necesidad de pensar tantos las cosas.

— ¿Cómo sabes que todo saldrá bien? es una guerra, no un simple juego de niños.

—Confió en mí y en las capacidades de los demás. Que tengas una buena noche, _Draco._

Se despidió, liberándose por completo de su mano. Caminó perdiéndose entre el enorme bosque devuelta al castillo. Dejándole parado, en medio del lugar mientras se respondía una de sus tantas inquietudes ¿tendría ella razón? Esperaba que lo hiciera, ya que era una sabelotodo.

Ignorando el hecho, de que ella le había visto caminar hasta el bosque, mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos, como aquella vez en la tienda. Parecía querer esconderse entre los frondosos árboles con ayuda de la oscuridad. Suspiró mirando con un poco de pena hacía atrás, Draco Malfoy tenía parte del aroma del bosque, deseando ser un alma libre, donde nadie pudiera destruirlo por completo; sin embargo, aún carecía de la tranquilidad y energía que desprendía esté.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, gracias por leer, por los favoritos, alertas y reviews del capítulo anterior. _

_Espero les haya gustado la segunda parte del three-shot. Creo que lo esta fue la primera parte que escribí ¿extraño no? El olor a __**Bosque**__, espero haya acertado de alguna manera. _

_Cuídense _


	3. Manzana verde

**Disclaimer's incluidos.**

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, primero debo agradecer a sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Espero les guste esta última parte, con sabor a manzana verde…Les recuerdo, que esta historia participa en __**el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".**_

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction, es prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Fragancias Naturales-<strong>

Capítulo 3. Manzana verde

"_El amor nace del recuerdo, vive de la inteligencia y muere por olvido."—Ramón Llull_

.

.

.

Se había levantando muy temprano en la mañana, a pesar de ser sábado. Con unas ganas terribles de comer, sin embargo; no esperaba que al llegar al gran comedor, para tomar el desayuno. Todo le pareciera poco apetitoso a pesar de estar recién hecho ¿terrible, no? La verdad lo era y más con el hambre que se apoderaba de ella. Aunque al parecer, tampoco deseaba ingerir el jugo de calabaza y la fresa con unas tostadas delante de ella.

Dejando su lugar en el gran comedor, se decidió a ir a la cocina por una manaza verde. Había surgido uno de esos antojos momentáneos, que podrían durar por días hasta verse saciados. Con algo de pereza caminó hasta las puertas del lugar, empujando un poco miró hacía ambos lados hasta que uno de los elfos se acercó a ella, preguntando qué deseaba. Lo vio mirar con ojos temerosos, y la cabeza gacha respondiendo que se habían levado la última hace poco.

Sonrió con algo de frustración, agradeciendo y se marchó del lugar. Aún con la sensación en su boca y el olor de una deliciosa manzana verde, inundando sus fosas aunque no tuviera un pedazo de la fruta cerca. Deambuló por los solitarios pasillos, al parecer ya todos se habían ido a pasar su tarde libre más pronto de lo normal, deteniéndose de golpe al ver a Malfoy, sentado en una de las ventanas; sosteniendo una manzana verde.

— ¡Malfoy!—llamó, acercándose más de lo normal. Mientras el mencionado la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Vale, ella nunca se exaltaba de esa manera. Sin embargo, ese día no era nada bueno, sin haber probado bocados y además, desear sólo comer una manzana verde de las cuales, ya no había y al parecer había encontrado, al culpable de tal caos.

—Granger ¿acaso me estás siguiendo?—preguntó en tono arrogante, mordiendo la fruta. Mientras ella mordía su labio inferior, observando con detenimiento la manzana entre sus manos blancas.

—Ya quisieras, hurón—murmuró con fastidio—Es tu culpa.

— ¿Perdón, Granger? Hasta donde sé, hoy no he ido a molestarte.

—No hablo de eso—dijo en tono de reproche, sin despegar la vista de la fruta entre los dedos blancos y largos. Que se movían de un lado a otro, a lo que Malfoy se dio cuenta y sonrió arrogantemente, separándose de la ventana y acercarse más a la castaña.

Dejando una distancia menos que la prudencial frente a la cortesía, bajo sus labios hasta el oído de la Gryffindor y susurra: _"Así que una manzana, Granger…"_Terminó riendo, y mordiendo nuevamente la fruta sin despegar sus ojos grises de ella, quién le miraba enojada y juraría, un pequeño sonrojo al verse descubierta en el caprichoso que le hizo reprocharle, dejándole como una niña pequeña.

—Cállate, Malfoy—siseo, girando sobre sus talones para alejarse. Antes de sentir una mano grande, tomar su brazo, haciéndole quedar nuevamente frente a él. La sonrisa llena de arrogancia, hicieron que su enoja aumentará lentamente. ¿Qué se creía? Pensó tratando de desafiarlo, logrando solamente visualizar una sonrisa más grande por parte de él.

— ¿Verdes, Granger?—preguntó, acercándose más—Pensé que lo tuyo eran las rojas, más dulces. Las verdes por momentos tienden a ser un poco ácidas ¿verdad? Pero dependiendo de cuál elijas, a lo mejor obtienes una mucho más dulce que las otras.

— ¿Acaso te volviste experto en manzanas, Malfoy? —murmuró, mirándole.

Percatándose de cómo el mencionado se acercó más, ignorando la pregunta, mientras mordía otro pedazo de la fruta. Masticando sin despegar sus ojos de ella, tragó para luego sonreír y dejar delante de los labios de ella, lo que aún quedaba.

— ¿Quieres?—rozó levemente la manzana con los labios rosa de la chica. Mientras ella en un acto reflejo estiró sus dedos tratando de alcanzar la fruta. Sin embargo, todo pasó tan deprisa que no le vio venir.

Abriendo los ojos de par en par, sintió la boca del chico contra la suya. Acariciando los labios lentamente, con su lengua y mordió la parte inferior, adentrándose para explorar cada rincón mientras mezclaban sus alientos. Comenzó a cerrar sus orbes chocolate, rindiéndose ante el rubio; aunque parecía que fue demasiado tarde. Notando la separación, ahogó un gemido al momento que sus mejillas empezaban a arder ¿Qué había hecho? Se preguntó al momento de subir la mirada.

Ya no había nadie delante, sólo un pedazo de manzana entre sus manos. Giró sobre si encontrándose con la silueta del joven que minutos antes le acompañaba, perderse entre el enorme pasillo. Caminando despreocupado. Se humedeciendo con la lengua los labios, percatándose del sabor de la fruta en ellos.

"Estúpido Malfoy" susurró para sí, tocándose los labios e irse en dirección contraria. Con la fruta entre sus manos y el olor de está, flotando a su alrededor.

Ignorando que el chico, había detenido su paso para verle y sonreír con sorna. Ese día ya la había molestado suficiente.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_¡Se terminó! Fin, fin. Gracias por su apoyo en esta pequeña historia, espero haya sido de su agrado el escrito. El nombre de fragancias naturales, se lo coloque al ver que los tres aromas correspondientes, tenían algo que ver con la naturaleza. _

_El regaliz, el bosque y por último: La manaza verde._

_Fue un placer, haber participado en este concurso y a mis lectores, __gracias por leer. Nos estamos viendo en alguna otra historia._

_Cuídense _


End file.
